galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ci'Rike
"Rike and Raan look alot alike, but they are in no way the same. Raan is completely mad and Rike's... a complete antisocial genius." : '-Sidian to Kojin Xan' Ritosian admiral and Sevoraxx high council leader, Ci'Rike (same pron.) is one of the major threats that the Matrion Military Comission has to offer. Working alongside his brother, Ci'Raan, on the Vanguard, he has earned himself the name of Shockwave due to his sound related abilities. He is a cybernetical hunter like his brother, incorporating the same DNA but is not mentally unsound, such as Raan is. He is 67 years old by Ritosian/Raxxin standards but his exact age has yet to be specified. Appearance Ci'Rike is almost identical to Ci'Raan, but has black armour and a visor on his face. This visor hides the fact that he can not actually see due to an accident in his past that has rendered him blind. Several spines that protrude from the back of each ear lobe improve his sence of hearing. He is also slightly taller and has a shorter snout. He lacks any spines on his tail and has shorter Klaws. Personality Like his brother, Rike is a sociopath, albeit not aggressive. He does not interact with the other members of his team, preferring to remain in seclusion. He is, however, a latently selfless individual, helping those who require his services and asking nothing in return. He values his honour above all else and would not let it be breached. He is diciplined and patient, prfering to take his time with endeavours as he believes rushing can lead to imperfection. Abilities Refered to as SHOCKWAVE (Ritosian: Killer Noise), Rike's abilities relate mostly to sound. Rike and Raan share most abilities but some are unique to each of them. *Echo location: Rike uses a sonic pulse generator to create an inaudible sound wave that bounces off of a an object and returs information to his visor. This allows him to draw a piture of the scene. The presence of loud sounds will interfere with this process and can cause lack of vision. EMP pulses do not affect this. This process is used by bats to find their way in the dark. *Sonic Manipulation: With enough concentration, Rike can actually manipulate an object by using his sonic wave generators. *Sonic Whips: Unlike Raan who uses psionic energy to create these weapons, Rike uses sound. This enables his whips to move through in-organic matter. *Molecular Vibration: Rike is able to use Maj-powered soundwaves to vibrate the molecules of anything in his way. This causes all solid objects to become a floating liquid that he can walk through and this will do the same to any organic that gets to close. This is of course fatal to said organic. *Stamina: Rike can run for prolonged periods and sustain fights without getting fatigued as quickly as most other of his kind. *Increased Strenght: Rike can lift heavy objects that would prove difficult for even the strongest Sevoraxx. Rike's sonic generators can be easily knocked out by EMPs, rendering him practically useless. History Myth Having been created at around the same time as Ci'Raan, Rike has bin serving in the ranks of the Vanguard for a long time. At some point he suposedly brought down a demon known as Kazimir. This earned him recognition and impressed Sidian who had been having trouble with Kazimir for sometime. He inducted him into the Vanguard as a favour to Raan. Fact While mostly true, the myth lacks important details and alters some as well. Rike was created at the same time as his brother, but not voluntarily. He had previously suffered a life threatening injury that could not be cured by convencional medical science, leaving one option: Transmutation. The transmutation had an unfortunate after effect much as it did with Raan. Unlike his brother, however, the catch was that he lost his sight. He claims that the last thing he ever saw with his own eyes was a large, floating, silvery, tentacled blob with a green eye. After the War of a Thousand Days, Rike encountered a powerful mischief making creature attacking a local trading centre. Though his powers over sound and sight were not yet prominent, he managed to defeat the creature by defening it with a sonic blast. When news of this got out, he was approched by several alien military comissions to be used as a weapon. Deciding he would not be used as such, he declined the offers and was hence forth hunted down and pinned for disection. When he was attacked in what would become known as the Tannanaun Incident, he leveled an entire city using his evolving abilities but when he did so, he heard the screams of the population of the city as one voice. It continues to haunt him to this day and becuase of this he keeps to himself. After the Incident, he was aproached by a sapient mech that claimed he could teach Rike to control his powers. While skeptical at first, he accepted the machine's offer and joined the Vanguard. He soon learned to control his power and started using them as a means of protecting the inoccent, something the machine he came to know as Rayzon picked up on and values himself. When he discovered Raan had also joined, he took it upon himself to ensure his brother would play by the rules, something that has prooven effective every once in a while. His Matrix was found in the ruble of Tannanaun City, in and old sarcophagus that supposedly contained the incredibly well preserved body of a Si'Gean high priest. The priest's body has never actually been revealed to the public but it is believed that the sarcophagus' occupant was not actually dead. Rike temporarily retired to a mountain retreat on the planet Ghanniu neer the border of the Milky Way galaxy and became romantically involved with a Ritosian scientist. This romance lasted long but eventualy he out-lived his partner, his children and his grand-children. He conceded that he would only suffer as long as he maintained bonds with mortals and so returned to the Vanguard. Chronomech Rike has the power of Omni-SIght. This allows him to see from the point of view of any sentient creature without them even realizing. He can also show others certain events through his visor and can locate any being by the slight variations in their heartbeats within a radius of aproximately 30.000Km. He is also able to eve's drop on converstions taking place on other planets by using the matrix to open small conductive portals within the area the conversation is taking place in. Equipment Ci'Rike's armor is identical to Ci'Raan's but is black, has a visor and is slightly lighter. It is covered in sensory pads that emmit a low frequency pulse that allows him to feal an object. He also has a more streamlined appearance with the addition of retractable elbow, knee and heel talons. Category:Characters Category:Articles by User:Pschycron